Dream of the Past
by AyLeRi
Summary: A night to remember or a night to forget the "red night" haunts all who was in contact. Especially the hero of this tail who watched from behind the secens of the events that took place in 11eye's he wants to forget all he saw but the "Company" wont let..
1. The First Real Dream

The dream its always the same... I'm standing in the middle of a town, looking around you can tell its deserted... Not only that but its  
>engulfed in fire. Looking at this town from a birds eye view there is a person standing in the middle of the town, Its me but also not me.<br>I'm viewing these series of events like a bug flying around and watching. I cannot control this body of mine but I can feel and hear what  
>he.. no I am thinking. Getting a closer look its back when I was young about ten or eleven years old witch is funny for I cannot remember<br>much of my past. I was short shorter than most boys my age and my hair was black and went down to my ears and covered my eyes.  
>Moving around my body to see what my face looked like, it was nothing special still a little chubby from baby fat and blue eyes witch is<br>weirder because when I look in the mirror my eyes are black. Studying my face more I noticed it looked worried then the thought  
>"where is she" popped into my head at the same time my body whispered it under his breath.<p>

I never did find the person I was looking for but by waiting a few moments I would end up at a park. You could tell its one of those really  
>expensive exclusive parks because its enormous gate that was around it and opened into the park, or maybe it looked like that to my small<br>body I can never tell no matter how many times I see it. Past this point I always wake up not knowing what was in the park or who I was l  
>ooking for but this time was different it felt different, It felt more real.<p>

Watching myself open those huge gates and walking into the park made my heart skip a beat for I knew what I was searching for was in there.  
>I do not know how but I just knew... The park itself if not for the fire damage would of been a really cool park. It had swirling slides one of those<br>spinning things you jump on almost anything you can imagine. Maybe I was, but now it was in ruins the metal was heated up so much it glowed  
>red and bent under gravity, the slides slowly melting looking like a evil face making a menacing smile at you. I heard a squeaking noise from<br>behind me, it was the swing.

Turning around to face the noise I heard I came face to face with a girl. She was about my age long blond hair that slowly turns red at the tips.  
>Her face was smooth and she had light blue eyes that was reflecting the fire and play set that was behind me. Her dress was green at the bottom<br>of it there was what looked like a burn mark but closer examination it was just the design. She was humming this eerier but beautiful song.

The humming stopped when she noticed me standing there. jumping off the swing she landed slowly almost like she was flying. A few seconds after  
>she got off no more as soon as she landed on the ground the swing she was sitting on started to glow red and bend under gravity just like the play set.<br>Watching because there was nothing I could do it was a dream after all right? "How can this be a dream if you know its a dream?" the girl asked out of  
>no were. Yelling at my body to move to run away I no.. more he stood there with a relived expression. Out stretching his arm he said "Its time to go<br>home now, don't you think?"

PG1

* * *

><p>Waking up i repeated to myself "It's all ways the same" under my breath. A few moments past for my eyes to adjust, I was not were I<br>remember falling asleep at. No it was not my room, this room was pure white from all directions you looked in. "What is always the same?"  
>A voice asked. Looking around I found nothing no speaker for the voice to come from no windows just pure white. "Where am I?" I shouted<br>not knowing were the voice was coming from. "No need to shout, I can hear you perfectly fine" the mysteries person replied. "W...where  
>are you?" i asked. In an instant a mirror appeared in fount of me. "This mirror is a single clear side mirror, we can see you but you can<br>not see us, even so is this better for you?" I paused a bit now having something to talk to and look at. It did make it better i have  
>to admit that.<p>

"Now back to your first question, you are in a mental hospital. Do not worry you are not insane. You are here because you lost your  
>memory and our goal is to get that back for you" After hearing this i was set back on what to ask next but then again I asked the<br>most common question people ask when in this situation. "Why me? why my memory's?" A pause then finally "to put it simple you  
>have something we want and we have something you want what that is you decided" What i want i asked myself...Freedom was<br>the first thing to pop into my head.

"Your questioning is over let us begin the operation, But first i will ask you some basic questions. First question, what is your  
>parents name?" Thinking, it really stuck to me that i couldn't remember what was i stupid then i found myself answering<br>back "My real parents or adopted?" a few moments past then the words "Good, you remember you have more than one  
>parent. Now could you please tell us what it was like in the adoption home can you go back and tell us like it was a story?"<br>Now this was an odd basic knowledge question. Trying to think back to then i said out loud "Well it was..." i suddenly  
>fell sleepy and couldn't keep my eyes open. Fighting to stay awake, fighting a losing battle i passed out on the floor.<p>

PG 2


	2. End of Ch 1

I awoke in a haze on top of a sunny hill. After getting my bearings and scoping out the area, I noticed a small town off to the side. The town appeared  
>strikingly familiar, and I decided to get a better view. Suddenly, it hit me: it was the same town from my dream…However, it was not in a blaze with<br>flames nor was it cloaked by the darkness of night. I asked myself "How did I get here?," and concluded that I would only receive answers from the  
>town's citizens. Dashing down the hill, with the green blades of grass nipping at my feet, but no matter how far or fast i ran, the town appeared to<br>get farther and farther away. Finally,my legs gave out and i fell flat on my back, at the exact same spot on the hill were i started.

I closed my eyes for just a second, but upon opening them the brilliant blue of the sky was no longer there, but instead replaced by the sinister shroud of  
>night. The dark, crimson eye of the moon gazed down on me, its abnormal color seemingly contagious as the rest of the evening sky also took upon the<br>gruesome shade. Just like it had been in my dream...

A girl's laughter piercing the air, found its way to my ear. (_That girl on the swing)_, I thought suddenly as recollections tumbled about my mind.  
>A few seconds passed, though, and another voiced emerged. "wait up, Aoi!" the person shouted sounding tired and very very... familiar... it<br>was MY voice. Quickly I stood up and pivoted on my heels, turning to see what was happening…but only an empty space was there. looking  
>back over my shoulder, I decided that I would go to the town once more (it all had t be in my mind) I was thinking..<p>

"I wouldn't try that if I were you, big brother. You remember what happened last time, don't you? You're not wanted down there" a pause "well,  
>not yet." Frightened, I turned to face whoever was in front of me... nothing was there? "We're not happy you came here, but I've missed you." I<br>turned around again, searching for the source of the voice until it finally appeared right next to me. The girl from the dream stood there  
>solemnly, grasping the hand of the dead corpse beside her. The corpse smiled wickedly and cocked its head at me. "Big brother,<br>why did you come here? You need to go before big sister finds you. I mean we still like you, so I'm sure she won't kill you... I think. Besides,  
>you don't remember anything you've done. It's no fun to kill you" another pause "Now."<p>

The girl smiling and added, "Well, I have to go. Beeee careful!" she chimed before giggling and skipping off towards the town, the  
>corpse chasing after her. For the duration of that moment, I had no knowledge that I was paralyzed until my muscles and limbs<br>relieved the pent-up tension—as if sighing in relief. I started to hear that song again being hummed, Suddenly a wave of pain  
>struck my head and a loud, incessant ringing pierced my ear, its volume rising and rising and just as it became too loud to bear,<br>my mind and sight went blank...


	3. Insert Tittle here     Insert

to all comments saying it is in the wrong spot: All stories in this area should be original, and not just re coping the anime, if you just copy the anime it counts as copy right. this story does have the RED NIGHT and will have the BLACK KNIGHTS this is just the begging of my book or what not you call it. it will have the main characters from 11eyes and if you ever played FEAR and watched 11eye they SHARE the same content as a "girl" trapped having super natural powers. i do not see how it is in the wrong spot when all the other stories here do not have the "real" story of 11eye's.


End file.
